


Agapetos

by Kionos



Category: Leverage
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Eliot, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionos/pseuds/Kionos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was also unsure what to make of the belief that he was living in a wolf den. Werewolves? Seriously? He supposed he should be happy that they didn’t think themselves vampires and try to rip out his throat, although that would have at least been less confusing. The acted much like wolves in the their behavior and they were all stronger than him. He’d been manhandled out of the kitchen by a petite brunette woman who he had undoubtedly 40 lbs. on. She’d been able to nearly lift him off the ground."</p><p>Pre-Leverage, Eliot finds himself unwilling spouse to a very unstable, disillusioned man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alcaeus

He had never been this nervous, nor felt this ridiculous in his entire life. He had been laying low trying not to attract attention and couldn’t risk going home with or bringing someone to his place, so he’d been forced to google porn. The first couple sites were awful amateur stuff that looked bit shifty, while the other sites were so damn frustrating to navigate. His inability to find what he was looking for is how he’d ended up watching BDSM porn, between two guys. 

As a straight man he’d immediately back pedaled a few webpages and tried to find another site. He just couldn’t get those images out of his head. He pondered it for about a week before finding the page again and actually watching the videos. Now a few short months later and he’s at a bar in a BDSM club. A guy in a forum had recommended it, but he had yet to do anything but sit at the bar nursing a whiskey as slowly as possible ‘cause seriously what bar has a two drink limit?

He’d been slumped in on himself hiding behind his hair and two layers or shirts and baggy khakis so he wasn’t surprised he hadn’t been approached, but he had hoped. He didn’t know the etiquette here, he’d been raised in a town where everyone expected him to date and eventually marry Aimee. She’d been a virgin when they first slept together and he had used that basis for other women. He’d never had a man, hell he’d never wanted a man, but he couldn’t imagine doing something like this with a woman. 

He had truly hoped that someone overzealous Dom would approach him and without much pomp and circumstance would show him the ropes. He’d hoped for one night of fantasy just to get it out of his system. Now almost two hours later he was nursing his second whiskey without so much as an appreciative leer. Downing his drink he got up to leave, but on his way thru the crowd some older man grabbed him around the waist pulling him into a parody of a hug. 

“Well aren’t you something to see, I haven’t seen you here before.”

“I was just leavin’”

“C’mon now you haven’t even got what you came for boy. Let me take care you for the night, what’s your name?”

“Eliot.”

“Beautiful and simple, much like you I presume.” He couldn’t help the blush that stained his cheeks at the remark. He’d always found his name to be slight effeminate and would hate it if it hadn’t been so special to his mama. “Come to the back with me, we’ll get a private room.” At Eliot’s stiffened posture he quickly added. “Just to talk, see what it is you really want.” Well he couldn’t really say no to that could he? 

Feeling a virgin on prom night he allowed the larger man to lead him by his hand to the back rooms. As he followed obediently he sized the man up. He was larger than Eliot at about 6’4” and a good 250lbs of muscle. He had olive toned skin that was tanned darkly, his hair and beard so black the gleamed blue in the light. Eliot could only guess at the man’s age as he just starting to wrinkle around his eyes, his jowls just a little loose. He supposed the man was in his mid-forties, but the presence the man had made him seem much older. Or perhaps it was that in this scenario Eliot was naïve and ignorant. 

When the made it to one of the private rooms, Eliot was pushed down onto one of the benches, surprisingly he found himself acting on impulse and obeying. The conversation was one of the most awkward times in his life, often leaving him sputtering and staring, forgetting all about the question. The man never once got impatient with   
him though, just repeated his questions and assured Eliot the question had a purpose. 

By the time he was escorted out to the lobby he had a name, a date, and a permanent blush. If anyone saw him that night he would have never believed he was a hardened criminal, a soldier misused by his government to do inhumane missions. That night he felt like a kid being introduced to a whole new world. He was actually kind of excited about meeting Alcaeus during the week to explore. He was so lost in his head he didn’t hear the men coming up on him. 

His instincts were fast and sharp, and he was a superb fighter, but there were five of them and they were all a great deal bigger than him and stronger. Two held him down while another covered his nose and mouth with a rag. Chloroform. 

~~

He comes to in a large opulent room. The bed he’s in has sheets that would impress his pompous ex-employer, and what he doesn’t doubt real gold inlays in the headboard. The room is bigger than some of the apartments he’s lived in. He’d been under the impression he’d been jumped by Moreau’s men, but Moreau wouldn’t have stuffed him into plush bed to sleep off his drugs. 

As he got up to check for exits and weapons not to explore because he was a self-respecting mercenary not a 12 year old boy thank you, he noticed he was wearing a pair of the boxers, while they fit, weren’t his. He could also smell that he had been bathed and that really freaked him out. His appreciation for the interior decorating long gone by now he began frantically searching for anything to use as a weapon. He found a few heavy objects in the main room something sharp in the bathroom. The door to the side of the room was locked so he supposed that was the way out. He hadn’t been able to find anything small enough to pick the lock with though. 

He did notice that there was a wardrobe, but strangely it was locked. Why the hell a wardrobe would have a lock on it in the first place left him flabbergasted. Or well at least it would if he could concentrate on something other than he has no idea who abducted him or why. All though be bathed and dumped in a swanky bed led to some rather disturbing theories he didn’t really want to entertain. He was waiting in a chair patiently waiting for any sign that someone would come for him. He should be expected be awake by now. He didn’t have to wait long because soon he heard the lock in the door turning.

Positioning himself just so that he could get the element of surprise he aimed his iron statue ready for a strike. What he hadn’t expected was for the door to open and his assailant to move at an inhuman speed, disarming and pinning him to the wall within seconds. What made this all so much more terrifying and hurtful was the face he saw looming over him.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
Alcaeus stood over him his face pinched in anger. Eliot for some stupid reason felt betrayed, he’d barely known the man, why he had expected any kind of loyalty from him, he had no idea. He struggled against the man trying to get out from under him. Alcaeus’ height and weight gave him a great deal of leverage and Eliot was fairly certain this man was also stronger than him. Skill and speed only mattered as long as you were still in the midst of the fight, his only hope now was to wait for a weak spot in the grip, then he’d use the man’s size against him and run. 

That didn’t happen however. With a good push and spin Eliot found himself facing the wall, his head pulled to the side to expose the length of his neck. The larger man’s weight pressed against him to hold him still while he was bitten. He felt the sharp what the fuck? Teeth slide into his skin just enough to break a few layers of skin and then were pulled enough to make a scar. 

“You are mine Omega. You will obey me and cease your struggling immediately. Even if you miracleously got past me there are several other wolves that would stop you, the estate is fenced and there are watch towers at the only entrance. We are also 50 miles away from town, that’s starting at the edge of our very large property.”

Eliot heart and resolve broke just a little at that rant, but he knew it could very well be lies. The man wasn’t new at abduction that was for sure, so he surely would know the best way to defeat a victim. He knew the best bet was for him to play along and get information before attempting an escape, but he had no idea why this man had taken him and that really freaked him out. “What’d you want me for?”

“You’re an Omega, I simply brought you back to where you belong little one. Don’t worry as a I promised at the club, I will take care of you. You’re mine and I will not allow the others to have you.”

“Real comfortin’ only one rapist how ni…” the last of his comment cut off by a threatening hand around his throat, cutting of his air.  
“You know you need someone to take care of you, someone to dominate you, or else you wouldn’t have been in that club. Don’t try a make me the bad guy here Eliot.” His throat was released just before he pushed away from the door, stumbling to the floor. He didn’t bother trying for the door just picked himself up and headed over to the bed. He watched as Alcaeus unlocked the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of sweats and t-shirt. “Put these on so we can go down to breakfast. If you learn to behave well enough to be allowed out of here unescorted, I will provide you a better choice of clothes.”

He kept quiet and seethed as he dressed, his growling stomach telling him to behave at least long enough to get food. His experience telling him to get the lay of the land and plan his escape instead of shooting from the hip. When he was dressed Alcaeus stretched out his hand in offering. Eliot took the hand and allowed himself to be guided down the hall to the dining room. 

The dining room was full of long wooden tables, matching benches stretching the length. He was surprised to see that they were empty, no diners nor food. As if noticing his confusion Alcaeus explained, “Breakfast and Lunch are served buffet style and everyone just eats when they’re hungry. Dinner is the only meal served in here. Our pack has gotten exceedingly large nowadays so we find that a ‘family dinner’ is too much trouble most days.” 

He led Eliot thru another door on the adjoining wall into a large eat in kitchen. There was in fact a buffet set up with about eight places around the kitchen to eat, some at a table, some at a breakfast bar and thru the window he could see a garden area with picnic tables full of people. 

“Ah! This must be your Eliot? He really is a beauty isn’t he.” Eliot tried to turn away from the strange woman’s grasp, but Alcaeus held him firm. He was forced to stand there as she caressed his face and chest, but was pulled away when her hand went toward his waistline. 

“uh uh Leri, this one is only mine.” Then speaking louder so that everyone turned to listen, “This Omega is mine and is not to be touched!” Eliot was then firmly pushed into a chair while Alcaeus fixed him a plate of food. He hated this, submissiveness wasn’t something he easily gave nor did it come naturally. Throughout lunch and the next several days, he often found himself fighting the urge to fight. 

Alcaeus didn’t touch him beyond the occasional caress and kiss, but he did leave him naked locked in the room most of the time. He hadn’t come in the week and half since his abduction, to afraid that he’d get caught and unintentionally speed up his rape. He was getting agitated though, he always got a little more needy every few weeks Aimee had teased him about having his own ovulation. For a few days he’d be almost constantly hard finding even the most mundane things suggestive like 13 year old. 

He was almost due for another bout of that, but it felt stronger this time and he was sure it was from his lack of relief. Alcaeus and his crazy cult believed themselves to be werewolves apparently. He kept telling Eliot stories as he fell asleep the heavy sleep aids fighting against the apprehension keeping him awake. He told about how he was over 100 years old and the ‘Alpha’, about how his late mate had been an Omega given to him as a gift when he first gained his alpha powers. How she’d given him three sons before she was murdered by hunters. Told him about how Eliot was to be her replacement and after a few decades of being bonded he would also give him sons. 

He didn’t know what to make of this man. He’d been captured before, but that was always a POW situation. He was starved, tortured, humiliated all in an attempt to learn what he knew or in retribution for some sin he’d committed against someone. Excluding the unwanted touches and endearments, Alcaeus treated him much the way his father had. Bill Spencer had been a man you obeyed, and he’d expected it completely. His father had provided everything for him and his sister, insisting a father should take care of his children, but he wouldn’t hesitate to be strict and open about his expectations. Failing to meet those expectations resulted in swift and harsh punishment while success was met with praise and affection that made the most ridiculous things seem important. 

He was also unsure what to make of the belief that he was living in a wolf den. Werewolves? Seriously? He supposed he should be happy that they didn’t think themselves vampires and try to rip out his throat, although that would have at least been less confusing. They acted much like wolves in the their behavior and they were all stronger than him. He’d been manhandled out of the kitchen by a petite brunette woman whom he had undoubtedly 40 lbs. on. She’d been able to nearly lift him off the ground. 

~~

He was just drying off readying himself for bed, when Alcaeus came in. This wasn’t unusual he’d slept with Eliot since the first night, but he’d never made such a show of it before. However Eliot didn’t notice the subtle hint to expect something different. He did catch the obvious one though. Alcaeus was behind him running large hands over his stomach and over his groin cupping him. Then those hands were ghosting over his hips to squeeze his ass cheeks. 

“I can smell it my boy, it will be stronger this time because you’re bonded. Don’t worry though Eli I’ll be here throughout your entire heat.” Eliot didn’t know how to respond to that nonsense so he didn’t. Instead he tried to step out of the caress and get under the covers, his need for modesty doubled in seconds, but Alcaeus held him still. Thats when he realized what Alcaeus had planned and he was ashamed to say it brought tears to his eyes, he’d hoped to escape before this point, but ever effort he made to get information was blocked. 

It didn’t stop him from fighting when a hand on his neck began pushing him over. He couldn’t just let this happen even if it meant it was more brutal he had to fight it. He ignored the threats and spanks that warned him to stop struggling until his efforts paid off. Alcaeus backed off heading toward the wardrobe. Eliot’s body collapsed under the relief, but he’d again misread Alcaeus. He was knocked out again with a whiff of chloroform. 

When he came to his was face down on the bed his ankles and wrists tied to the corresponding thigh leaving his ass not only accessible but very much on display. Alcaeus’s hand stroking thru his hair trying to shush his fears. “you know I ain’t gonna be around for decades you keep using that shit.” His comment was ignored as the hand left his hair and followed his spine to his ass. 

The large hands pulling him open as Alcaeus settled between his legs behind him. “I have to keep you like this or I’ll end up hurting you with all that thrashing around. I know you don’t like being bound baby, but I can’t prep you properly like that.” The false concern and patronizing tone made Eliot hate him all the more. The tears in his eyes as when felt his traitorous body respond to the tongue swiping across his hole, were the only fight he was able to give. “I know it’s your first time Eli, so I’ll go real slow with you baby. I’ll make it really good for you.” Eliot didn’t say anything just tried his best to will his body to relax and not to respond. 

He was forever thankful that his dick was left untouched and soft beneath him. He didn’t want his hormones to play into this pyscho’s fantasy. Alcaeus was true to his word he went very slow spending almost 30 minutes fingering him before pushing in with one slow push. By the time he felt the larger man’s balls against him he was sighing in relief. The movement hurt, hell everything hurt but that was worse. “C’mon Eli relax for me. Shush now there you go yes. Let get you more comfortable now.” 

Alcaeus cut the rope quickly and it left Eliot wondering where the hell he kept a blade on his naked person. The thought was obliterated by the feel of the hot rod inside him moving. The long pull out of him was an unpleasant friction succeeded by a quick shallow thrust back into him. That pattern kept up for several moments until the pain was almost dulled to nothing. The sensation not entirely unpleasant, then a shot of electric pleasure as the phallus was pushed deeper and just the right angle, he cried out in surprise and pleasure. 

“Yes there’s that pleasure spot. C’mon Eli baby on your knees and elbows for me.” He didn’t wait for cooperation before repositioning Eliot’s body the way he wanted it. The angle was a little better that spot getting pleasurable brushes on every other thrust. Horrifyingly he found his cock filling as all the blood left his rational brain to play Alcaeus’s psychotic game. Noticing the new participate Alcaeus began fisting Eliot. The thrusts were quick and efficient with the intent to relieve not tease. It took longer than normal, but Eliot was an emotional lover and without the passion he had trouble getting off, but Alcaeus got him there and followed suit shortly after. 

Eliot was disgusted to feel the other man’s fluid leaking out of him and trailing down his thighs and balls, but he couldn’t bring himself to go clean up again. He was fairly sure Alcaeus would do it for him anyway, the man never missed a chance to touch him. He wasn’t wrong, the gentle swipe of a warm cloth was the last thing he remembered before his emotionally exhausted body gave up on the day. 

“Sleep well my Eli, you have a long weekend ahead of you.”


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Publish May 5th 2014 Chapter Three  
Eliot awoke long before Alcaeus, he slid out of the bed and headed quietly to the shower, he needed to wash off the other man’s stench. He’d never felt so defeated in all his life. He’d been the small kid until his growth spurt around 15 that hiked him up the ‘taller end of average’, but he’d always been well muscled and athletic so he’d never really been bullied or picked on as a child. As an adult he’d been in the army where the camaraderie left any teasing as playful almost familial banter, then he’d been a hardened mercenary that was faster, stronger, and smarter than 95% of the people he went after. The few times he’d lost he still had dignity in his failure. 

Last night left him feeling weak and unsure, a part of him reveling in the fact that someone wanted him that badly the gentle caresses and sweet promises, another part of him disgusted with himself and hating the man that made him feel this way. He wanted to crawl back into the warm nest of blankets and the feverish body heat of the older man, and that terrified him because this man was a monster and obviously mentally unstable. He knew, however, that he wasn’t getting out of this situation so why not just let himself succumb to the madness. It would be easier. 

 

He didn’t have much choice really, Alcaeus seemed to know exactly what to say, how to treat him. Eliot was intelligent, but he was no match for wit and manipulation, and he knew that. He just wished he could figure out what the hell all the nonsensical ‘omega’ gibberish was about. 

“Eli, baby, I don’t much appreciate you getting up early to wash away my smell.” His instincts that were usually faster than his brain had him throwing a punch before he could think better of it. Alcaeus caught his fist, pulling him forward so that he fell out of the shower and into the man’s arms. “I’ll fix it though.” 

Eliot just stood still as he was hugged and rutted against his naked wet skin covered in goose bumps from both the vulnerability and the cold. After a few minutes Alcaeus reached for a towel and patted him dry before shockingly wrapping it around his waist, then with a gentle kiss to his forehead left him to finish his grooming. 

When Alcaeus returned he was followed by a young boy who pushed in a waiter’s cart full of breakfast. Then strange thing was the boy pushed it next to a wall and plugged it in. Alcaeus waited until the boy was gone before locking the door and throwing the key into the safe. 

“We will be spending the next few days in here, the cart has a fridge full of deli meats and bottled water as well as a small pantry with other items to eat. If you behave properly I will take for a trail ride, if you misbehave I will punish you. I can’t keep ignoring your indiscretions.”

“Right, I’m the most ill-behaved prisoner ever known.” He barely whispered it, but Alcaeus had heard him. Well he assumed that’s what the bitch slap was for. “What the hell?!”

“You will learn respect, Omega. I have a fondness for you, but I will no longer tolerate your disrespect.” He hated how the man always switched to calling him Omega when he was being scolded, but some stupid pet name when he was trying for loving. He didn’t make a further comment. 

“Why are we staying in here?”

“Your heat obviously, I told you it will be more prominent now that you have an alpha.”

“That makes no sense.”

“You still refusing to believe we’re wolves, Eli?”

He just stared blankly at the man, unsure why he was even bringing it up. Of course he didn’t believe in mythological creatures, they’re MYTHS! He for once was the sane, non-violent one. “You could say that.”

~~ 

Resolved to ‘behave’ Eliot didn’t smart ass or scoff at the man. He did struggle against being bound, he couldn’t stop himself his instincts were honed to protect him. His efforts only earned him a flogging that was way too much to be anything , but torture. He hadn’t even been able to stand on his own by the end of it. He didn’t struggle after that, hell he even participated, holding himself in positions while Alcaeus secure him. 

He wanted to be able to walk when his opportunity for escape came along. 

Eliot wouldn’t have called what those two days ‘his heat’ because honestly that sounded too much like a bitch, but he would admit his sexual appetite peaked like a starving man at an all you can eat. He found himself begging if Alcaeus went to slow or got too involved in the foreplay. He hadn’t been able to think with his brain a good majority of the time, his skin felt flushed and feverish, and his whole body would strum with energy. 

It was only after the feelin faded that he was able to look back and realize he’d initiated most of the sex. He could remember waking after only a few hours of rest and using his mouth on the older man to wake him. He could recall trying to use his hands when the man would shove him away and go back to sleep. He was humiliated by his acts, but thankfully Alcaeus hadn’t commented on them after those days. 

He had simply made sure Eliot was hurt and was well rested and fed, before handing him a pair of thick jeans and full-sleeved button down and said they would go for that ride he’d promised. Excited to not only be outside the room, but to go outside on a horse, he dressed quickly. He was fully dressed and practically bouncing in excitement when Alcaeus came back to lead him out to the barn. 

He was introduced to a beautiful painted mare and for once since he’d came, left alone. Eliot knew the privacy was only an illusion. Alcaeus and the stable hands were still within hearing distance, but appreciated it all the same. He brushed the mare before securing on a saddle and bridle. Then just murmured to the horse until Alcaeus again retrieved him. He was led out front of the barn where a large horse was waiting for Alcaeus. Eliot couldn’t help but appreciate the beauty of the two beasts before hoisting himself into the saddle. He was faintly surprised when no one slid up with him. 

The trust was very misplaced, but he sure as hell wasn’t pointing out the mistake. Nor was he certain the precaution was necessary, perhaps they have another way to make sure he doesn’t ride off into the sunset? He wouldn’t be surprised to find the entire place fenced in with something akin to the Great Wall, he was trapped in some sort of cult and that was kind of a creepy pattern these types held. 

The trail was long and beautiful, but it was a trail. One that, according to Alcaeus, circled back to the property and the woods seemed to be a forever stretching oppression. He didn’t have anything on him that would help him survive in the woods and the trees were so old that many of them didn’t have branches close enough to the ground for him to climb and get a vantage point. Another factor was he had no idea where he was or what kind of animals would be in that wood. 

Still when that long awaited opportunity presented itself Eliot took advantage. Alcaeus had rode ahead a little ways, his horse obviously jonsing for something more exerting than a leisure trot. He had spotted a section of the wood that wasn’t entirely covered in dead leaves that would scream his location to anything with ears. He knew he couldn’t hope to outrun Alcaeus on his old mare or on his own two feet, he didn’t bother trying. 

He led the mare off the trail into the trees, quietly gaining distance in an offbeat pattern gaining ground. When he was sure that he had enough ground to stand a chance he worked the mare into a heavy run. He was suddenly very glad and the high branch, because navigating at this speed was proving difficult and he was certain he’d been beheaded long ago. 

He kept the pace until the horse seemed to give out on him. He felt guilty for treating the animal that way, but he was more worried about his freedom than the horse’s feelings. He quickly removed the saddle taking the heaving blanket before walking off. The horse didn’t follow him, it just turned back the way they’d come. He hoped the horse made its way back to the estate. 

He managed to find some berries on a bush when he came to a small clearing. He ate his fill then made his way across the clearing knowing anyone would have to enter it to get to him. He made his way a few good yards away from it and settled down for some rest. He’d walked thru the wood until well after sunset and was barely able to stay on his feet. He slept soundly. 

~~

The next day he made a great deal more distance and was able to hear a distance sound of traffic no and then. Like a highway traveled upon by the most occasional of cars. When he made it to the road he was wary to walk literally next to it for fear one of the ‘wolves’ would drive past in search of him. He did follow the road though, occasionally going back into the wood in search of something to eat and drink. He was lucky that a stream seemed to also follow the road, but the berry bushes were far and few. 

He followed along the road for two more days without much sight of anything resembling civilizations, excluding the highway. He was tempted to try his luck and hitchhike, but by this time he was a ragged mess with a few bloodstains. He didn’t think anyone would pick him up, he sure as hell wouldn’t. 

It was the third night that he heard it, a distant growl followed by a howl. He had been just about to settle in for another useless sleep when he heard it. He was sure the wolf was only just barely behind him. He ran and as he did he could hear the answering howls from all different directions, circling him. He headed back toward the road hoping the wolves would come into the road, why they wouldn’t he had no idea, but he wasn’t exactly a fan of Animal Planet. 

When the growl came from so close he could feel it vibrating his bones he gave a soft involuntary cry. The wolf howled again, it was definitely close enough to see him, he turned. What he saw wasn’t a wolf. It was more humanoid than that. The head was of a wolf the body more of a sasquatch build. The creature was staring directly at him and stalking determinedly toward him. He knew that you shouldn’t run from a wolf, so he tried peaceful gestures and slowly backing away. 

The wolf still stalked toward him, backing him against a tree. Its clawed hands grasping his biceps and lifting him, then held him against the tree a few inches off the ground. He was staring in shock at the creature until it growled at him. He didn’t know why, but his reaction to that was to lower his eyes and look away, unconsciously baring his throat. 

That seemed to appease the pissed wolfman, werewolf?! Who threw over its shoulder in a fireman’s carry and headed toward the road. “Alcaeus?” The werewolf, because at this point Eliot couldn’t think of it as anything else, didn’t acknowledge his question. When they made it the road there was an SUV there waiting for them, the back doors held open by two men he recognized from the house. 

He was roughly thrown into the back of the SUV, his hand zip tied and his mouth gagged. He half expected to blindfolded, but that thankfully never happened. It was a long drive back to the estate and slow lull of the road was to enticing to his exhausted body. He awoke when someone manhandled him out of the SUV just in time to land on his feet. He was dragged backed to his room where he was hand fed by Brute Uno, while Brute Dos ran a bath. 

He was too afraid to struggle when the Brutes began to cut away his clothing leading him into the bathroom. He was scrubbed down so roughly his callused and scarred skin was red and irritated for another good half hour. His hair was combed and towel dried. After the bath he was finally ungagged and untied, but before he rejoice in the relief a collar was locked around his neck, and chain connecting it to the wall behind the headboard. 

“The Alpha has demanded you be left here alone from now on. He will be back to punish you when he finished his run. It was stupid to run Omega, you can only hope he doesn’t kill you now.”

Well these guys were all kinds of cuddly and comforting.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand that this story is a slow build that does include non-consensual sexual relations. Also this story is going down a rather deep dark path looking into the emotional responses during Stockholm Syndrome and domestic abuse. If this is a trigger for you do NOT read any further!!! 
> 
> Also I am writing this story as inspiration comes and am trying to post every Monday, however RL does take precedence so don't hold me to that promise. Thank you so much for reading and let me know if like the story or just leave Kudos if you feel so inclined.

Eliot’s anxiety kept him awake for several more hours. He waited anxiously for Alcaeus to return but the only person he saw was the brute that brought him breakfast and stood guard long enough for him to relieve himself before chaining him back to the bed. Lunch and dinner went along in much the same fashion. 

He slept that night his fear creeping into his dreams, his mind supplying him with memories of some of the more cruel POW situations he’d endured. He didn’t wake though, his exhaustion from the fear and running kept him as unmoved as the dead. When he awoke there was breakfast waiting for him and another brute reading in the corner. Again he was unchained to bathe and piss. 

He was surprised to realize that he wasn’t being chained down again and the brute had brought him book. He’d read the title before but it was one of his favorites so he hadn’t complained. He finished his meal and read thru a couple chapters before Brute interrupted him. 

“How much has Alcaeus explained to you?”

“beyond the consequences of misbehaving and some vague references to being a mythological creature, not much.”

“Surely you no longer believe werewolves are myths?”

“I…I don’t know.”  
“Well I can assure we are quite real.” He emphasized his point by shifting a few features on his face and giving an unhuman growl. “We are very much like wolves when it comes to our instincts, but human when it comes to our desires and emotions. We want love, companionship, respect…but we seek it the way a wolf seeks a mate or pack. We fight and claim it’s our instinct. For the most part we live in large estates in packs that function like an extended family. 

This practice has led to us giving in to our wolf more and more, for some of us that’s an inability to understand and practice human intricacies. When Alcaeus found you in the club he wanted you as a partner and lover, his wolf wanted you to be Omega.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” Eliot interrupted, hoping to finally get an answer.

“Most, almost all, wolves are born that way. It’s essentially the only way to become a werewolf, but there are anomalies in the human genome. We don’t know where these anomalies come from whether it’s an ancient reawakened wolf gene in the family or an evolution. What we do know is the humans that have this anomalies can be turned by simply spending time and mating with weres. 

These humans usually have traits that are inherently designed to seduce and attract wolves. Higher sexual appetites, strength, intelligence, loyalty and beauty. Sound familiar?...but it’s more than that, when turned Omegas have the ability to turn any human with a bite, they’re faster and their sense are more sensitive than even Alphas. The female Omegas have easier births and often offer twins and triplets, while the males can mate with even a human surrogate and the child will be werewolf as well as an ability to recognize potential wolves in humans.”

“That still doesn’t explain why…” He stopped, he was sure the man could figure out what Alcaeus did to him but he didn’t want to advertise it either. 

“Alcaeus wants you as his mate this is him…courting you. Remember I did say that we tend to forget human standards for these things. What to you is rape and manipulation is love and courtship to him. That is why you running hurt so much, why the other wolves see you as not the victim, but the heartbreaker. You’re attempt at escape broke his heart, a betrayal worse than adultery in our world.”

“What the hell am supposed to do?”

“My advice…submit. He’ll think you’re asking forgiveness. Play it off you’ve got commitment issues or were testing his affection. Then give in like he proved his love or something. Then learn to live in our world because it is you’re world as well.” With the Brute chained him back up and headed toward the door. 

“Why hasn’t he come yet?”

“I don’t know, he’s probably angry and hurt. He’ll be back tonight after dinner though.” 

~~

He’d just finished the last of his dinner, vainly wishing he’d been given more dinner rolls, when he heard the lock on the door. He’d memorized the schedule and he was always given 45 minutes to eat before someone came to take his plate. He knew it wasn’t the kitchen boy which only left one other possibility. He found his appreciation for buttery rolls decimated and forgotten and his stomach lurched and his muscles steeled. 

He didn’t look at Alcaeus as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. He didn’t look up when the werewolf pulled the tray of food and unlocked the chain. He didn’t object when the older man began to finish off the rest of his steak and potato. He was no longer hungry. He did mumble a soft apology that wasn’t entirely false. Knowing Alcaeus side of things made him feel like a jerk. 

“You’re sorry? Are you really or do you just not want to be punished?” Alcaeus had never been angry or hateful toward him before and he didn’t know how to respond to the sneering tone. 

“I don’t understand.” He was certain now that Alcaeus hated him and he was terrified he wouldn’t survive the brutal punishment he was bound to receive. So focused on keeping his tears unshed he didn’t see Alcaeus move toward him so the arm wrapping around his shoulders scared the life out of him. “What don’t you understand Eli?”

“Why you want me here so bad, why I can’t leave. You can’t keep me locked in here night and day and expect me to be happy about. I’m a prisoner!”

“You’re kept in here because I knew you’d try and run.”

“I ran because you keep me locked in here! There’s nothing to do but wait for you and your unwanted touches. I’m just your fuckin’ sex pet and you send your crazy ass friend in here to play nice and try and brainwash me” he stopped to catch his breath and calm his voice. “If you’re gonna kill me, beat me, rape me whatever just get it over with.” 

He had expected his fit to ignite the anger. He knew how to deal with that, how to fight it. He also knew he’d lose this fight and it would likely be end of this. He didn’t expect the hug and therefore was unprepared to lock his response to it. His mask slipped and his tears broke free. When Alcaeus rubbed his back and shushed him he gave into the hug, returning as desperately as he could. It wasn’t like he really had a family or life, Alcaeus was the closest thing to loved one he had and that wasn’t gonna change anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I've been working on a BB over on Livejournal and this bunny hoped in my way so I stopped to play with it a little bit. I had intentionally meant this to go an entirely different way and be a sort of prologue to my BB but decided to start elsewhere and this little bit got away from me. I do have have a few other stories I've been working on, but my beta is monopolizing those for perfecting right now. Please Please let me know what you think of the story, if no one likes it I won't bother working my butt off for it. 
> 
> loves


End file.
